


Happy Goalie, Happy Team

by WriterWrong



Series: Man Advantage [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: Acquiring a Phone Number, Crushes, Gen, Hockey, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrong/pseuds/WriterWrong
Summary: TJ is ready for his first start has a Beaver. Until he literally runs into Camden. A surprise happens that leaves TJ happier than he could’ve ever imagined.





	Happy Goalie, Happy Team

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part two of the series! It’s not necessarily in direct connection to the other one, so it can be read as a stand-alone. I hope you enjoy this one as well :3

     Handsome. That’s the word Tyler would describe himself. His hair was shooting towards the sky, thanks to some fancy hair gel; it even gave his hair the smell of fresh ocean waves. His 3/4 sleeved dress shirt was stewed-cherry. A midnight-black tie falling down to his silver belt buckle. His pants were sandy-brown, almost like he’d rolled around on the beach for hours. His shoes were as black as his tie.

     “TJ, c’mon!” someone yelled from down the hall. “We gotta be at the arena soon or coach will have our head.”

     “Coming, Eliza!” TJ yelled back. With a quick spritz of body mist, he was rushing down the hall and out the door.

     The approach up to the arena was different this time. This time, he was a member of the Beavers, not just some kid trying out. In the parking lot, Eliza noticed Camden pulling in. She nudged TJ with a knowing smile on her face. TJ shot her the deadliest of dirty looks.

     “I do not have a crush on him,” TJ said, voice dripping with venom. He stepped out of the car without paying attention and ran right into Camden. Face into plaid chest ran into. TJ stepped backwards in what little space he had, face red as a firetruck. “I, uh, didn’t...sorry.”

     Camden laughed a sweet little laugh. It made TJ’s stomach do a little flip. Curse Eliza, curse that sweet laugh, curse everything.

     “It’s okay, hun,” he said. The edges of his voices had started to go a deeper shade of masculine. It was doing something to TJ that he would never admit to anyone. “You’re too handsome for me to be mad at you.” Camden winked.

     TJ turned a deeper shade of red, though he didn’t realize that was possible. Before he said anything he regretted, he flung open the car door and scampered back inside.

     Camden leaned down and handed TJ a piece of paper. “It’s my number. You know, since we’re on the same team now.” Though Camden’s voice had a flirtatious tone to it. With another wink, Camden was heading towards the player’s entrance to the arena.

     Eliza sat there for a moment before she busted a gut. TJ stared her down incredulously. When she came out of her fit, she gave him an high five. “What a whacky way to get his number.”

     TJ shot her the bird before unfolding the piece of paper. His heart almost stopped when he saw what was written on it.

_Camden: (176) 555-5459 <3_

     There was a heart. That had to mean something more than “I’m just giving you this because we’re teammates.” TJ would have to text Camden to look into this. Right now, he had to get his ass in gear because he was the starting goalie tonight. He didn’t want to miss his first game over a stupid schoolboy crush. The media would eat that up if they found out.

     Quickly, as he walked, TJ typed Camden’s number into his phone. He sent off a quick message before shutting it off.

_You’re handsome too_

     He might as well get his feet wet on the subject. It would hopefully lead to good things. And in the moment, it was leading to good thoughts. Good thoughts meant good hockey. Good hockey meant team chemistry. Team chemistry meant they had a higher chance to win.

     Oh, yeah. This thing with Camden was going to be the life of TJ.


End file.
